Случайность
by MayRingo
Summary: Игривое настроение Ямамото пришлось очень не кстати. Написано по заявке на Reborn miniKINK.


Название: Случайность

Автор: MayRingo

Фэндом: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Персонажи: *YLЯмамото/*YLГокудера

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: pwp, lemon

Размер: мини

Состояние: закончен

Размещение: запрещено

Дисклеймер: Амано Акира

- Ты что делаешь? – встрепенулся в своем кресле Гокудера.

Ямамото уже десять минут упрямо отказывался покинуть его кабинет, а теперь явно задумал что-то странное, раз за этим ему понадобилось лезть под стол. Хаято схватил Ямамото за ворот пиджака и попытался вытянуть обратно. Тот не стал сопротивляться и приподнялся, чтобы еще раз его поцеловать.

С трудом отстранившись, Гокудера уступчиво вздохнул.

- Ладно, только подожди немного.

Он уже порядком устал от надоедливого Хранителя, на которого снова очень не вовремя напало игривое настроение, и решил согласиться на всё, только позже, лишь бы тот оставил его в покое на ближайшее время.

- Я постараюсь не долго, - он кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо Ямамото на монитор на столе перед собой. – Хорошо?

Такеши кивнул и – не успел Хаято облегченно вздохнуть – юркнул вниз.

- Куда?!

- Расслабься, - Ямамото поднял на него плутовские глаза, развязывая галстук, за который только что был схвачен.

- Да о чем ты вообще? Десятый вот-вот свяжется со мной! – Гокудера раздраженно откинул галстук в сторону.

- Ты слишком много взвалил на себя в последнее время – тебе нужно отдохнуть.

- Зато у тебя, смотрю, куча времени заниматься всякой ерундой, - злобно бросил Хаято.

- Ерундой? Я был уверен, тебе нравится, когда я это делаю, - протянул Такеши, начиная нарочито медленно поглаживать его ноги.

Он пристально смотрел на него снизу вверх, и Хаято не мог отвести глаз. Как долго этот бейсбольный придурок будет вот так, молча, заставлять его уступать ему? Хотя он действительно очень устал и понимал, что упрямился больше для виду.

Он расслабленно выдохнул и, посмотрев на часы, кивнул. В тот же момент на экране монитора с характерным звоном вдруг появилось сообщение о входящем вызове. Хаято опомнился и тут же выпрямился, оттолкнув Ямамото дальше под стол. Его глаза забегали, он начал быстро соображать, что делать. Сообщение продолжало настойчиво мигать, и Хаято решил, что ни за что не заставит босса ждать, пока ему удастся вытолкать за дверь этого потерявшего всякий стыд идиота. Потому, бросив предупреждающий взгляд вниз, он торопливо нажал на нужную кнопку. Через секунду перед ним уже было лицо босса, сидевшего, судя по заднему плану, на кухне своего дома в Японии, куда он отправился чуть больше недели назад.

- Десятый, как же я рад вас видеть! – воскликнул Хаято громче, чем следовало, как было всегда, когда он нервничал.

Было видно, что Цуна немного опешил от такого сердечного приветствия, но потом словно напомнил себе, что имеет дело с излишне преданным подчиненным, и улыбнулся.

- Здравствуй, Гокудера-кун. Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть. Мне еще нужно связаться с остальными, поэтому, ты не возражаешь, если мы перейдем сразу к делу?

- К-конечно, - закивал Хаято, радуясь, что всыпать Ямамото по первое число, за то, что поставил его в такое неудобное положение, сможет раньше, чем думал.

- Как продвинулись наши дела за время моего отсутствия?

- Нам наконец-то удалось добиться ответа от Перуджи, - справившись с нервами, уверенно ответил Гокудера.

- И что же он думает по поводу нашего предложения?

Гокудера как-то странно дернулся в своем кресле, неожиданно снова почувствовав на себе руки Ямамото, медленно двигающиеся от колен к паху.

- Эта чертова сволочь!.. – воскликнул Хаято, пытаясь пнуть сидящего под столом.

Цуна по ту сторону экрана удивленно отпрянул.

- Прошу прощения, босс, - Хаято сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. - Я хотел сказать: его условия лично мне кажутся необоснованными.

Пару секунд Цуна продолжал смотреть на него с подозрением, но, в конце концов, видимо, решил не обращать внимания:

- И что же он хочет?

- Тридцать процентов и доступ к шестой зоне всего-то за, кхм, - Хаято громко кашлянул, заглушая бряцанье пряжки на ремне, - всего-то за контроль над левым берегом. Это явно слишком.

- Вот оно что… - протянул Цуна, постукивая по столу пальцами.

Хаято воспользовался задумчивостью босса, чтобы кинуть вниз не обещающий ничего хорошего взгляд, а в ответ получил лишь беззастенчивую улыбку.

- Реборн предупреждал, что он может захотеть слишком много… Гокудера-кун, - Цуна внимательно на него посмотрел, - я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с ним еще раз. И теперь можешь использовать свои методы, - многозначительно добавил он.

Хаято сдавленно кивнул под пристальным взглядом Десятого, в буквальном смысле чувствуя, как рушится его последняя надежда на то, что дальше этот бесстыжий придурок под столом заходить не станет. Такеши сжал его член через ткань брюк и начал осторожно, но настойчиво сминать его одной рукой, пока вторая поглаживала ногу под коленом.

- Гокудера-кун, на той вашей встрече что-то случилось? – спросил Цуна, ожидавший совсем другую реакцию.

- Нет, с чего бы! – замахал руками Хаято. - Почему вы так решили, босс?

- Последний месяц ты только и говорил, как тебе хочется подорвать самого Перуджи и всю его семью, а теперь, когда я почти разрешил, ты просто киваешь головой.

- Просто я так рад, что и слов не подобрать!.. – Хаято воодушевленно рассек кулаком воздух и со всей силы пнул-таки Ямамото, который, сдавленно охнув, ударился головой о стол.

- Что это было? – спросил Цуна. – Ты там не один?

- Конечно, я здесь один. В смысле, нет, я не один. Это Ури.

Цуна усмехнулся:

- Мне на секунду показалось, я слышал Ямамото.

- Нет, что вы, - рассмеялся Хаято, - этот придурок сейчас… он…

Цуна выжидающе смотрел на него своими большими глазами, и Хаято чувствовал, как начинает ненавидеть себя за то, что ему приходится врать. Особенно когда почему-то так неестественно громко расстегивалась ширинка его брюк.

- Тренируется, - наконец выдавил он из себя как можно более убедительно.

- Передавай ему привет, когда увидишь.

- Обязательно, - натянуто протянул Хаято.

- Что ж, к этой теме вернемся в следующий раз, - сказал Цуна, потянувшись за какой-то папкой. - А сейчас мне нужно обсудить с тобой еще кое-что.

Хаято кивнул и тут же застыл. Его член оказался в ладони Ямамото, который очень осторожно начал водить влажным от слюны большим пальцем вокруг головки.

- Гокудера-кун, с тобой всё в порядке? – Цуна отвлекся от какого-то перечисления.

- Да, - выдавил из себя Хаято, чувствуя, как краснеет. – Вы не могли бы повторить сначала? Я немного отвлекся.

- Конечно. Недавно стало известно, что семья Пе́ско…

Голос Десятого будто начал отдаляться, и Хаято снова не уловил смысла сказанного. Всё, что занимало его мысли, - это сладко заскользивший вверх-вниз бархатистый язык Ямамото. Мерзавцу явно надоело ждать, и он мучительно медленно вел Хаято к неминуемому унижению перед боссом. Хаято слышал лишь отдельные фразы, которые его возбужденное сознание не хотело связывать в единую картину, он слышал какие-то цифры, незнакомые имена и, хоть и понимая, как это важно, ничего не мог с собой поделать.

-… звонок от Хибари… не отключай…

Лицо Цуны исчезло с экрана, и Хаято измученно откинулся на спинку кресла.

- Да что же ты делаешь?.. – спросил он, глядя вниз.

Такеши ничего не ответил, лишь поднял на него глаза, в которых отражалось желание и удовольствие. Хаято застонал от одного вида того, как член мягко погружался в его рот. Бедра начали двигаться сами собой, проталкивая жгучую плоть между влажными раскрасневшимися губами. Быстрее, хотелось быстрее, но Такеши остановил его и задал собственный ритм, невыносимо неторопливый, такой, что Хаято хотелось кричать, умолять, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он потянул руку вниз, но Ямамото отвел ее в сторону.

На экране снова замигало сообщение, и впервые Хаято был не рад услышать своего босса. Он уже был готов махнуть на звонок рукой, но Ямамото, заслышав сигнал, отстранился и качнул головой, велев ответить. Хаято бессильно прикрыл на мгновение глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, потянулся к кнопке. Ямамото, улыбнувшись, кивнул и обхватил его член рукой, начиная медленно поглаживать его, избегая чувствительной головки.

Хаято с трудом сфокусировал взгляд, как раз вовремя перед тем, как на экране с небольшой задержкой появилось лицо босса.

- Гокудера-кун, спасибо, что дождался, - извиняющимся тоном, сказал Цуна.

- Как я мог этого не сделать, - вежливо отозвался Хаято, стараясь не думать о том, что именно так и хотел поступить.

- Я задержу тебя еще совсем ненадолго. Как выяснилось, Хибари нашел убежище Пе́ско и уже успел… наведаться к его людям, - Цуна нахмурился. – В итоге дело меняется кардинально, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы с Ямамото…

На звуке своего имени Такеши, видимо, решил привлечь к себе и так безраздельное внимание Хаято и снова обхватил его губами.

- …приехали сюда. Гокудера-кун, с тобой всё хорошо? – озадаченно спросил Цуна, от чьих глаз не укрылось то, как вздрогнул его главный Хранитель.

- Конечно, я в полном порядке, - ответил Хаято, потирая висок тыльной стороной ладони.

- С самого начала разговора я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не то. Ты не заболел?

- Н-нет, не волнуйтесь, - его голос дрогнул от медленных поцелуев, которыми Ямамото начал покрывать его внизу.

- И всё же.

- Немного дурно, - Хаято решил выдумать хоть что-то.

- Дурно?

Гокудера в ужасе распахнул глаза, увидев, как у камеры оказалась мама Десятого.

- Мальчик мой, ну-ка посмотри на меня внимательно.

Хаято почувствовал, как краснеет еще сильнее под пристальным взглядом женщины.

Нет, только не перед ней.

Будто издеваясь, Такеши несколько раз взял его на всю длину, и Хаято задрожал всем телом; по виску предательски скатилась капелька пота.

- Дорогой, да у тебя озноб! – взволнованно воскликнула Нана.

Оторвавшись от своего занятия, Ямамото фыркнул, неудачно подавив смешок, и рука Хаято дернулась вниз, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя или хотя бы закрыть ему рот.

- Еще и живот болит? – мама Десятого неправильно истолковала его движение.

Она согнала сына со стула и заняла его место.

- Цуна, неужели ты ничего не заметил!

- Но я…

Обычно добродушная, она начала строго выговаривать Десятому, который всегда становился перед ней поразительно растерянным. Хаято открыл было рот, чтобы заступиться за босса, но вместо слов у него вырвался стон, который, к счастью, никто не услышал.

- Прекрати… сейчас же, - тихо сказал он, смотря вниз.

Такеши лишь лукаво улыбнулся и с демонстративным удовольствием провел языком вверх.

- Это очень похоже на отравление, - услышал Хаято приглушенный голос Наны, будто его уши заложило ватой.

Он перевел затуманенный взгляд на монитор, мама Десятого держала в руках домашний медицинский справочник.

- Срочно вызывай врача. А пока он не приедет, записывай, что надо сделать.

Нана начала что-то тараторить, но Хаято почти ее не слышал. Лишь для виду он схватил лежащий рядом на кипе бумаг карандаш и начал выводить узоры на одном из писем в такт замедлившимся до нежных ласк движений Ямамото.

-Oh, dio… - вырвалось у него на выдохе.

Незаметно он опустил свободную руку между ног и сжал член у основания. Ямамото не стал перечить и переключился на его руку, облизывая пальцы.

- Гокудера-кун, - втиснулся в экран Цуна, - забудь про дела, я…

- Я перезвоню позже, - хрипло отозвался Хаято и ударил кулаком по кнопкам, обрывая связь.

Он тут же расслабил пальцы, сдерживающие близкое удовольствие. Не удосужившись даже отложить карандаш, он запустил руку в темные волосы.

- Ненавижу… тебя… - тяжело дыша, Хаято откинулся в кресле. – После… точно убью…

Ямамото в ответ грубо обхватил его ртом у самых яичек, сжав их рукой, и Хаято охнул, запрокинув голову на спинку кресла. Он закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям, лишь слегка направляя Ямамото, то нарочито больно оттягивая его волосы, то одобрительно поглаживая затылок. Тот больше не сопротивлялся и теперь послушно поддавался его беззвучной воле.

Не желая больше сдерживаться, Хаято остановил его и задвигал бедрами, толкаясь ему в рот, не обращая внимания на его редкие гортанные хрипы. Наконец он резко замедлился, последний раз скользнув внутрь по нёбу, и медленно вытащил член почти до конца. Его рука быстро замелькала вверх-вниз, пока сам он не отрываясь смотрел, как головка с каждым движением подрагивала между влажных губ. Такеши чуть сжал их и протяжно промычал, пропуская дрожь по всему его телу. Хаято напрягся и с кратким стоном кончил ему в рот, удовлетворенно размазывая капли спермы по губам.

Ямамото сглотнул и отстранился, вытирая рот рукой.

- Я же говорил, что тебе понравится, - хриплым от долгого молчания голосом довольно сказал он, поднимаясь с колен и нависая над Хаято. – Может, как-нибудь повторим?

- Только посмей, - с угрозой в голосе ответил Гокудера.

Он попытался увернуться от поцелуя, как вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на монитор. На светящимся экране он увидел сидящего в своем кабинете в другой части Италии Рёхея с изумленно распахнутыми глазами. По спине Хаято пробежал холодок, когда он встретился взглядом с Хранителем Солнца, который, судя по всему, еще даже не начал понимать, что видео-звонок был сделан по ошибке.

Хаято оттолкнул от себя Ямамото и, отчаянно ругаясь, вылетел прочь из кабинета. Перед тем, как за ним с грохотом захлопнулась дверь, он успел услышать глупый смех Ямамото и его еще более глупое:

- Привет, Рёхей.


End file.
